Holiday
by CarelessLove91
Summary: Tommy does something romantic for Kim on Christmas.Chap 11 up Last Chapter!
1. You Got It Bad

Summary: Tommy is faced with a very tough decision, he has to pick between two girls that make him very happy. Will he go with his girlfriend or the girl that is his one true love? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: This is based off the degrassi love triangle of Craig/Manny/Ashley. Kimberly came back from Florida during the Zeo time and I don't own power rangers.

Tommy Oliver was with his girlfriend Katherine Hillard Christmas shopping. She was smiling happily as she dragged him into stores buying gifts for her family and friends. Kat was talking to him but he wasn't paying attention to her he was thinking of something well better yet someone.

He just nodded and smiled as Kat talked about how much fun this Christmas would be it was there first one as a couple. Tommy was actually thinking about Kimberly Hart . She had came back to Angel Grove after she finished the Pan Globes. Kat had finally realized she had Tommy's undiveded attention.

"Um Tommy?...Tommy...hello anyone home in there?!" Kat asked waving her hand infront of his face. Tommy snapped out of his thoughts and he looked at her.

"Oh sorry Kat what were you saying?" Tommy asked. Kat frowned as she stopped infront of a store and she put her hands on her hips.

"Were you even listening to me that entire time?" Kat asked.

"Uh actually no...I was thinking about your Christmas present" Tommy said. Kat smiled brightly as she looked at her boyfriend.

"My present? What did you get me?" Kat asked looping her arms through his as they started walking out of the mall. Tommy smiled and he shook his head.

"Not telling you that would ruining the surprise" Tommy said with a smile. Kat giggled and they got into Tommy's car and he drove her home. Kat kissed Tommy's cheek and she grabbed her bags and she got out of the car and walked into her house. Tommy sighed and drove off. While he was driving he started thinking about Kim again.

Sure he liked Kat and she was fun to be around but he just didn't feel right with her. He wanted Kim back but he didn't want to hurt Kat and yeah he does care for her but she's just not right for him. As Tommy was driving the person that was going through his mind was walking down the street. Tommy looked and he saw her and he pulled over to the sidewalk.

"Hey do you want a ride home Kim?" Tommy asked. Kim stopped and she looked at him and started walking towards the car.

"Hmmm I don't know I don't normally get into cars with strange guys" Kim said. Tommy started laughing as she said that and she started getting inside.

"Haha your hillarious" Tommy said sarcastically. Kim smiled and she put on her seatbelt as Tommy started driving her home. "So have you gone shopping yet?"

"Yeah I have been shopping I went yesterday. Have you gone?" Kim asked. Tommy nodded as he drove.

"Yeah Katherine and I just went today. She brought alot of stuff too and I got some stuff too but i'll be going again tomorrow" Tommy said. Tommy noticed the look on her face when he mention him and Katherine being together.

"Oh did you two have fun?" Kim asked trying to keep her self calm. Tommy looked at her and smirked.

"Yeah we did. But you know I hate going shopping but I did enjoy Kat's company though" Tommy said as he pulled infront of her house. Kim nodded and she started getting out of the car then she turned to Tommy with a smile.

"Thanks for the ride i'll see you later" Kim said as she got out of the car. Tommy smiled.

"Your welcome Kim" Tommy said as he watched her get out. He watched her walk inside and he groaned loudly. He drove home and went directly upstairs to his room, he closed and locked his door. He was mad at himself for talking about how he was with Kat today to Kimberly. He could tell that it hurt her to see them together but he still did it and he felt so stupid for doing that.

Tommy sighed as he kept thinking about Kim like this he had a girlfriend. A great girlfriend infact but like before she wasn't what he wanted but he still continued to date her for some reason. Maybe it was because she was there for him durning his break up with Kim and she made him feel better. That could be the reason, he did like her but only as a friend that's all, but he still couldn't hurt her she had been so nice to him. But oh well only time will tell.

Authors Note: I know short chapter but they will get longer. And I know what your thinking a Tommy/Kat fic! It killed me to right this first chapter with them being all lovey with each other but don't worry that will all change.


	2. When It Was Me

Summary: Tommy is faced with a very tough decision, he has to pick between two girls that make him very happy. Will he go with his girlfriend or the girl that is his one true love? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: This is based off the degrassi love triangle of Craig/Manny/Ashley. Kimberly came back from Florida during the Zeo time and I don't own power rangers.

When Kim got in her house after being dropped off by Tommy she went straight to her room. She was upset that Tommy actually talked about how much time he spent with Kat today going shopping. They used to do that together they did everything together. And Tommy had the nerve to talk about that with his ex! Didn't he know she still loved him?

Well of course he didn't nobody did except for her best friend Aisha Campbell who was all the way in Africa she will be coming home for Christmas thank god. Kim layed on her bed holding the bear Tommy gave to her when she was in the hospital. She just missed him so much now he's with Katherine so she will never have him now, they look so...so happy together. It seemed that Kat had replaced her in everyway possible on the team and in Tommy's heart. No she didn't hate Kat and she definetly wasn't jealous of her she just wanted everything she had but she knew it wasn't possible. A phone call interupted her thoughts. Kim picked it up.

"Hello?" Kim asked.

_"Hey girl!" _came Aisha's way too happy voice. Kim smiled at how happy her friend could be at times. Kim rolled over on to her back.

"Hi Aisha how are you doing?" Kim asked.

_"Im doing fine actually. I just wanted to call and tell you that I have a early flight back to Angel Grove" _Aisha said. Kim sat up.

"Really? When are you coming back?" Kim asked.

_"Tomorrow. I'll be out when you get out of school. When do you get out for vacation?"_ Aisha asked. Kim smiled hearing she will be back tomorrow.

"We just got out today luckily. I don't know if I could handel one more day of seeing Tommy and Kat together" Kim said. Aisha sighed.

_"Kimberly don't let them get to you. There not even that cute together im not trying to be mean though" _ Kim laughed at this, Aisha was right she had to be strong and not let the couple get to her. _"Oh shoot Kim I gotta go talk to you later. Love ya bye"_

"Love ya too. Bye" Kim said and she hung up the phone. She layed on her back looking around her room and of course thinking about Tommy. She still cared about him it was obvious she wanted him back but she just couldn't go in and steal him from Kat that will be just straight up heartless. Kim continued to think about Tommy until she fell asleep.

The next day she had woken up still wearing her clothes from yesterday she quickly got up and she took a shower and got dressed. Kim walked out of the door and she walked to the Youth Center which wasn't too far from her house. When she got inside she seen all of her friends at the table. She saw Tommy and Kat talking to each other, Kat was smiling happily and Tommy just looked at her lovingly. Kim looked down as she remembered when it was her with Tommy, it was _her_ who made him smile, _her _who could always brighten up his day. Kim just kept walking to the table, she smiled when she was greeted by Rocky.

"Don't look so sad about that being together Kim, try to smile" Rocky said as he pulled her into a tight hug. Kim nodded as she hugged him back.

"I won't Rocky" Kim whispered as they hugged. Then a voice broke them apart.

"Um excusse me but don't act like you don't see me standing here" they both looked and they seen Aisha. Kim and Aisha both screamed as they seen each other and they hugged. "Oh my god look at your hair it got so long! About time you let this grow" Kim rolled her eyes and she smiled. Aisha hugged the others then she sat down next to Kim who was in between Aisha and Rocky.

"So um congradulations Tommy and Kat for being the new couple" Aisha said with a smile. Kat smiled as she held Tommy's hand on the table.

"Oh thank you Aisha. Tommy and I are very happy together" Kat said. Aisha smiled as Tommy kissed her cheek and then she looked towards Kim who looked upset. Aisha put a hand on her shoulder and Kim. Kimberly looked at her friend and smiled a little and looked down then she looked back up at Tommy and Kat thinking what made Kat so much better than her.

_Teaser:_

_"Tommy what's wrong?" Kim asked as she laced up her skates. Tommy looked at her._

_"I can't ice skate" Tommy said. Kim smiled._

_"It's ok Tommy i'll show you. Come on" Kim said and she put her hand out for him to take it. Tommy smiled and he took her hand and stood up. The went out on the ice together holding hands._


	3. If It's Lovin That You Want

Summary: Tommy is faced with a very tough decision, he has to pick between two girls that make him very happy. Will he go with his girlfriend or the girl that is his one true love? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: This is based off the degrassi love triangle of Craig/Manny/Ashley. Kimberly came back from Florida during the Zeo time and I don't own power rangers.

Aisha was with her parents, Adam and Rocky were together somewhere and Kat and Tanya went out Christmas shopping with Kat's parents. Tommy was at there spot sitting on the same rock just looking out at the water. Kim snuck up behind him quitely and she leaned her head over his shoulder.

"Are you lost little boy?" Kim teased/asked. Tommy jumped and he turned around and liked at her. Kim started laughing at his shocked exspression.

"Kimberly! No im not lost. All of my friends are busy" Tommy said. Kim smiled.

"Im not busy. You can come with me if you want" Kim said. Tommy smiled and he stood up.

"Ok i'll go with you. Wait where are you going exactlly?" Tommy asked. Kim was pulling Tommy towards his car, they got inside.

"Well I was going ice skating" Kim said with a smile. Tommy looked at her.

"Ice skating in California?" Tommy asked. Kim sighed as she looked at him and shook her head.

"It's indoor ice skating they keep it cold in there. Notice I have a jacket" Kim said holding it up. Tommy nodded and he drove to the place. They walked inside together and they paid for the skates. Tommy had aleady put his skates on as Kim was lacing up hers. She notice Tommy looked nervous. "Tommy what's wrong?" Kim asked as she laced up her skates. Tommy looked at her.

"I can't ice skate" Tommy said. Kim smiled.

"It's ok Tommy i'll show you. Come on" Kim said and she put her hand out for him to take it. Tommy smiled and he took her hand and stood up. They went out on the ice together holding hands. Kim stood infront of Tommy as they started to skate.

"Wow your really good at this Kim" Tommy said. Kim smiled.

"Yeah I am. I love ice skating it is so fun" Kim said. "Do you think you can go by yourself?"

"I can try" Tommy said. Kim nodded and she let go of his hands. She started skating as she let go. Tommy watched her skate smiling. She looked so beautiful skating and she looked so happy. Kim turned to Tommy and she started skating next to him.

"Alright you got it" Kim said as she held his hand again.Kim and Tommy both laughed as they fell. Kim was on top of Tommy as he had his hands on her waist. Kim had her head on his chest laughing.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked laughing. Kim looked at him.

"Yeah I am you broke my fall" Kim said as she still layed on him. Tommy laughed as she said that.

"Hahaha very funny Kimberly" Tommy said. Kim smiled and she stood up and then she helped Tommy up. The started ice skating again, they were both playing around with each other. Tommy ended up falling and it made Kimberly laugh so hard. "That's not funny! I keep busting my ass out here!" Kim laughed as she started skating in circles around him.

"Actually it is funny. But don't worry you'll get the hang of it" Kim said. Tommy got up. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah I had enough falling today" Tommy said. Kim laughed and they started to go back to take off the skates. Kimberly skated around Tommy and he just laughed. She grabbed his hand and helped him off the ice.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Kim asked. Tommy looked at her as they took off there skates.

"Fun for you. I spent most of the time falling on the ice instead of skating on it" Tommy said. They stood up and started walking out. "Kimberly can you help me with something?"

"Yeah sure what is it?" Kim asked as they got inside of his car.

"Can you come with me to mall so I can get Katherine a Christmas present?" Tommy asked. Kim looked at him as he said that.

_"What! Did he seriously have the nerve to ask his ex to pick his girlfriend out a present? What is his problem? But I guess so seeing we are friends" _ Kim thought. Then she smiled as she looked at him.

"Of course i'll help you get Katherine a gift" Kim said. Tommy smiled and he started driving to the mall. Kim was looking out of the window as he drove. _"Great just freaking great!What did I get myself into?Wll on second thought i'll be spending time with Tommy so it's not so bad" _Kim thought.

"Kimberly...Kim were at the mall" Tommy said. Kim quickly snapped out of her thoughts and she looked at him.

"Oh sorry" Kim said and she got out of the car with him. They walked inside the mall together. "So what store do you want to go to?"

"Um I have no clue I was hoping you could just go to a store and pick out a gift" Tommy said._ "Not really just wanted to spend time with you" _Tommy thought.

"Ok I know the perfect store come on" Kim said pulling his arm and going to a store. Inside the mall Kat, Tanya and Kat's parents were on the third floor. Tanya seen Kim and Tommy together.

"Hey Kat look it's Kim and Tommy" Tanya said. Kat looked and she saw her boyfriend with Kimberly.

"What's she doing here with him?" Kat asked as she watched them. Tanya shrugged.

"Look's like there shopping" Tanya said. Kat looked at her.

"I can see that Tanya. But what I mean is why are they together?" Kat asked watching them walking into a store together.

"Kat don't be so upset there just friends you know that" Tanya said putting a hand on her best friends shoulder. Kat turned to look at her.

"Yeah friends with a past! They dated each other for three years Tanya feelings just don't go away that fast" Kat said looking at her. Tanya sighed and she looked down.

"Kat listen to me Tommy is dating you. Obviously he cares about you so don't worry about them two, there done and over with" Tanya said. Kat smiled and she nodded. Tanya was right Tommy was her's now and she was happier then ever.

"Your right. Come on let's go" Kat said. They started walking, Kat turned to look at Tommy and Kim walking with each other in the store. _"Tommy's mine now so I should be worried that he's hanging around with his ex. Right?" _Kat thought still feeling a little worried about the two. In the store Kim was pulling shirts off of the racks.

"How about this?" Kim asked. Tommy looked at it and he nodded.

"Yeah that will do" Tommy said. Kim smiled and they walked to the counter.The cashier was ringing up the stuff they got for Katherine. The cashier smiled at them.

"You two are a very cute couple. It's nice of you to take your girlfriend out Christmas shopping" Tommy smiled and he took the bag.

"Were not..." Kim started to say but Tommy stopped.

"Ok let's go baby we have to finish shopping" Tommy said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the store. When they were walking away from the store Kim and Tommy still held hands going down the escalader. Kat saw them.

"Um Tommy?" Kim asked.

"What?" Tommy asked still holding her hand.

"You can let go of my hand now" Kim said. Tommy blushed and he let go of her hand.

"Oh sorry" Tommy said. Kim smiled and they got inside of his truck. Tommy brought her homw. He walked her up to the stairs and to the door. "Well thanks for helping me get Katherine a gift"

"Your welcome and I had a very fun time" Kim said with a smile. Tommy laughedThey stood quitely with each other for awhile. Tommy looked at her and he leaned down and kissed her. Kim kissed him and she gasped and pulled away from him."I...I have to go" Kim opened her door and walked inside. Tommy groaned and he looked down.

_Teaser:_

_"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend" Kat said. Kim looked at her._

_"Were friends Katherine you know that" Kim said._

_"You two didn't look like friends holding each others hands in the mall today!" Kat said._


	4. Girlfriend

Summary: Tommy is faced with a very tough decision, he has to pick between two girls that make him very happy. Will he go with his girlfriend or the girl that is his one true love? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: This is based off the degrassi love triangle of Craig/Manny/Ashley. Kimberly came back from Florida during the Zeo time and I don't own power rangers.

Kimberly got inside of her house and she closed and locked the door, she checked to see if Tommy had left. She didn't see his car anywhere, she started pacing around her living room. Kim started biting her finger nails a habit that she only did when she was nervous or upset about something.

_"Oh my god I kissed Tommy, I kissed Tommy! He has a girlfriend, how could this have happened? Maybe he still wants me? No he doesn't want me he has Kat"_ Kim thought. Kimberly was brought out of her thoughts from the door bell ringing. Kim looked through the peep hole and she seen Kat standing there. Kimberly opened the door. "Hi Kat" Kat looked at her and walked inside.

"Hi Kimberly. We need to talk" Kat said standing in the living room. Kim closed the door as she looked at her confused.

_"Oh my god Tommy told her we kissed. No wait he wouldn't do that...or would he...oh god I have to stop biting my nails look at them" _Kim thought.

"Talk about what?" Kim asked trying to play cool.

"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend" Kat said. Kim looked at her like she had two heads.

_"WHAT!"_ Kim thought.

"Were just friends Katherine you know that" Kim said. Kat looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You two didn't look like friends holding each others hands in the mall today!" Kat said.

"You...you seen us in the mall?" Kim asked. Kat stared at her as she folded her arms across her chest and she sucked her teeth.

"Yes I did! And you two looked way too close to be friends" Kat said.

"We weren't doing anything wrong Kat! We was just playing around friends do that with each other" Kim said. Kat rolled her eyes.

"But you want more. You want to get back with Tommy don't deny it Kimberly" Kat said. Kim stayed quite. "Yeah see exactlly. Im with Tommy now Kim get over it he needs _me_ not you"

"Wait a minute you don't control Tommy. He can hang out with me whenever he wants and I can hang out with him whenever I want also. If you have a problem with it oh well you can't just deal with it" Kim said.

"Kimberly you two have a past so of course i'd feel a little uneasy around you. So please stay away from Tommy" Kat said then she walked out of the house. Kim stood there shocked. She instantly called Aisha on the phone, she rushed over there. Kim opened the door for her when the doorbell rang.

"What happened? What did Kat say to you?" Aisha asked. They sat down together on the couch.

"She told me to stay away from Tommy because of how close we are. She thinks I want to get back with him" Kim said. Aisha looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want to get back with Tommy?" Aisha asked.

"What?...No of...course...I don't know I mean constantly think about him. I think I want more but I can't hurt Kat like that" Kim said. Aisha put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kim you should make yourself happy before anyone else. If it means hurting Katherine in the process then oh well anyone can tell you and Tommy belong together anyone can see that" Aisha said. Kim sighed layed back on the couch and she sighed loudly. She had no clue what she was going to do.

"Oh yeah and did I forget to mention that he kissed me" Kim said. Aisha looked at her and she hit her arm by a accident. "OW!"

"Kimberly! You kissed Tommy how are you kidding me. Did you tell Katherine?" Aisha asked as she sat up on her knees on the couch.

"Of course I didn't tell her. I wouldn't want Tommy and Kat to just break up with each other because we kissed" Kim said.

"Who kissed who first?" Aisha asked.

"He kissed me first. I got into but then I pulled away quickly" Kim said. Aisha nodded and she sighed as she looked down. "Aisha I still love him!"

"Oh I know you do Kim" Aisha said as Kim covered her face with a pillow.

"I hate love triangles!" Kim yelled into the pillow. Aisha placed a hand on her friends shoulder not knowing how to comfort her. Aisha and Kim talked a little more then Aisha had to go back home. Kim sighed and she got up and walked out of her house still upset over the kiss and what Kat had said. She was walking in the park when she heard someone calling her. She turned around to see Tommy running towards her.

"Hey I knew I would find you here" Tommy said as he looked at her. Kim rubbed her arms slightly as they stood there with each other quitely. "So do you want to talk about it?" Kim looked at him.

"There's nothing to talk about. It was just a kiss Tommy that shouldn't have happened" Kim said. Tommy looked at her as she said that.

"I know you don't mean that. You wanted that to happen just as much as I did" Tommy said. Kim rolled her eyes slightly.

"Did you forget that you have a girlfriend? You know tall, blonde her name is Kat she has blue eyes you remember her right?" Kim asked. Tommy sighed and he rolled his eyes as he looked at her.

"Why do you have to be so difficult all the time Kimberly?" Tommy asked as he held her hands in his. Kim looked at him and smiled then she quickly pulled away.

"Tommy im not being difficult! I just...I just can't do this I have to stay away from you" Kim said thinking about what Kat told her.

"Wha...what? You have to stay away from me? Why?" Tommy asked as he looked at her. Kim looked down avoiding the look in his eyes.

"Tommy please...just don't ok. No more hanging around each other I don't want to do something that we both regret" Kim said and she started walking away crying a little.

"Kimberly! Kim come back!" Tommy yelled. Kim just walked away from him, she could not believe she just did that. She actually listened to Kat she didn't know why she did. She looked back at Tommy and she just walked home.


	5. UnBreak My Heart

Summary: Tommy is faced with a very tough decision, he has to pick between two girls that make him very happy. Will he go with his girlfriend or the girl that is his one true love? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: This is based off the degrassi love triangle of Craig/Manny/Ashley. Kimberly came back from Florida during the Zeo time and I don't own power rangers.

The next few days were just pure hell for Kimberly, after she had stopped hanging around Tommy he and Kat had become very closer. She hated the fact that she actually listened to Kat and told Tommy that she can't hang out with anymore. So now here she is walking around the park...alone, she didn't want to be in the youth center, the truth was she didn't want to be there because she knew Tommy and Kat would be all over each other and it kills her to see him happy with Kat. Kimberly sighed and she sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands. Inside the youth center the gang sat at there table talking and laughing.

"Hey Aisha where's Kim?" Rocky asked as he looked at Aisha who was being quite. Aisha looked at him as he said her name and she shrugged.

"Um I have no idea. She's been upset since last week" Aisha said as she looked at Kat who was talking to Tommy. Kat looked at Aisha when she said that and then she went back to talking to Tommy. "I should go find her huh?"

"Yeah you should. She hasn't been around any of us but you of course" Rocky said. Aisha nodded and she got up and said bye to everyone and she walked out to go find Kimberly. The first place she thought of was the park, she found Kimberly walking and she rushed over and hugged her. Kim gasped a little.

"Hi Aisha im guessing you missed me?" Kim asked with a small smile. Aisha hit her arm.

"Try worried about you! You've been in this funk ever since you stopped hanging out with Tommy. And another thing why would you listen to Kat in the first place? She's just afraid that Tommy will leave her for you" Aisha said .

"I know it was a stupid decision I should have never done it and now I regret it. Im just so upset over not being able to be around him like alone" Kim said. Aisha hugged her and she smiled.

"Kimberly it's ok you'll bounce back. You don't always need Tommy in your life to complete you Kim. I mean I know you still love him" Aisha said.

"Aisha you don't get it. We dated for three years I can't turn my feelings off for him. Tommy's in here and thats never going to change no matter who were with" Kim as she pointed at her heart. They walked around together Aisha was trying to comfort Kim when Tommy and Kat walked over to them smiling.

"Hey girls!" Kat said sounding happy. Kim looked at them and then she looked down.

"I gotta go Aisha i'll see you later" Kim said and she hugged Aisha and walked away. Kim looked at Tommy and Kat as she left. Aisha was about to call after her but then she stopped.

"What's wrong with her Aisha? She's been really upset since...well never mind" Tommy said. Aisha looked at Tommy and then at Kat then she smiled a little.

"It's something your girlfriend said to her last week" Aisha said and she walked off. Kat looked at shocked as Aisha said then and she looked down.

"Kat tell me what you said to her that got her so upset" Tommy said looking at his girlfriend. Kat breath in deep as she looked all around the park except for at Tommy. "Well? Can you please tell me I want to know what's wrong with her"

"Why do you care about her so much? She broke up with you" Kat said sounding a little hurt that Tommy is more worried about Kim.

"I know that Kat but that doesn't mean I still shouldn't care about her. So can you please tell me what you said to her" Tommy said. Kat finally looked at Tommy.

"Fine! I told her to stop hanging out with you" Kat said. Tommy looked shocked as he heard Kat.

"You told her that? Why would you do that?" Tommy asked moving his hand from her.

"Because im tired of you always putting her before me! Im your girlfriend not her" Kat said.

"I know im your girlfriend Kat but you shouldn't have done that Kim and I are just friends everyone knows that" Tommy said.

"You two did not look like friends at the mall last week. And what were you doing with her anyways?" Kat asked.

"What you don't trust me? I just asked her to come with me to help me pick you out a gift" Tommy said.

"And you just had to ask her? Why not Tanya she knows more about me then Kim does" Kat said. Tommy groaned and he put his hand in his pockets.

"Of course I asked her she's one of my closest friends. And besides Tanya was with you shopping and she can't keep a secret so I asked someone who won't go blabbing to you" Tommy said. Kat sighed and she looked down.

"Tommy why are you sticking up for her? You aren't with her anymore why do act like you need to help her?" Kat asked putting her hands on her hips. Tommy just shook his head as he looked at her.

"Because Kim and I are close friends Katherine I knew her for three years! Nothing you say can change that. And you don't decide who I can and can't hang out with!" Tommy said and walked away from Kat who was very upset now. Kat watched him walk away, he was mad at her for telling Kimberly not to hang out with him just great!

"Oh god I can't believe this!" Kat said as she stood there watching her boyfriend walk off. Ok so maybe she was wrong about meddleing in Tommy's personal life but so what he was her boyfriend, and Kim _was _is girlfriend and he should hate her after they way they broke up but he still cares for her. Kat started walking towards her car slowly. It just made her upset that Tommy was still close to Kimberly he was more close to Kim then he was to her. Katherine just shook her head and she kept walking to her car suddenly she stopped when she seen Tommy and Kim together it looked like they were arguing, she moved closer to hear better.

"...Tommy will you just choosealready! Stop playing games already it's not fair to either of us! You do you want to be with me or Kat?" Kim asked looking at him. Kat looked from Kim to Tommy wondering what he will say.

"Kimberly I can't make that choice im sorry" Tommy said as he grabbed her hands looking into her eyes. Kim pulled her hands from him as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You just did choose who you wanted to be with and sure the hell wasn't me!" Kim said and she left him standing alone. Kat smiled, Tommy had chosen her over Kimberly he really did love her!

_Teaser:_

_"Kat listen im sorry alright but I love Kimberly I want to be with her" Tommy said looking at her._

_"Kimberly?Your leaving me for her?!Tommy how can you do this to me?" Kat asked standing up._

_"Im sorry I didn't want to hurt you neither did Kimberly" Tommy said. Kat rolled her eyes._

_"Whatever just get out! Go to Kimberly I hope you two are happy together!" Kat said and she ran up to her room crying._


	6. Say Goodbye

Summary: Tommy is faced with a very tough decision, he has to pick between two girls that make him very happy. Will he go with his girlfriend or the girl that is his one true love? Read and find out

Disclaimer: This is based off the degrassi love triangle of Craig/Manny/Ashley. Kimberly came back from Florida during the Zeo time and I don't own power rangers.

Later on that day Tommy was with the guys at his house, they were sitting in the living room watching tv. Tommy was thinking about what Kimberly had said to him, it was running through is mind the whole day. _"...Tommy will you just choose already! Stop playing games already it's not fair to either of us! Who do you want to be with me or Kat?"_ He really did still love Kim he was fighting his feelings for her so he wouldn't hurt Kat. But now he's hurting Kim more then never by not being with her and now he doesn't know what to do.

"Hey guys can I ask you a question?" Tommy asked looking at Rocky and Adam. They both looked up at him.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Rocky asked. Tommy sighed as he looked at them.

"Ok listen I have a BIG problem. Im with Katherine and I really like her but im still in love with Kimberly" Tommy said. "I want to be with Kim but I can't hurt Kat"

"Well if you stay with Kat won't you be hurting Kim?" Adam asked.

"Yes I will be! No matter who I choose one of them is going to get hurt and I can't stand that" Tommy said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You said it yourself Tommy you like Katherine but you love Kimberly so go to the one you love" Rocky said.

"I do want to go with Kim but I hurt her today when I told her I couldn't choose between her and Kat" Tommy said. Adam looked at him.

"What's so hard to choose? Kimberly is your first love you know that, I know that, Kat even knows that. Nobody can amout up to your first love. So break up with Kat and go to Kimberly" Adam said. Tommy nodded and they went back to watching the movie. A few hours later the guys had left and Tommy went over to go see Kat. Tommy knocked on the door and Kat answered with a smile.

"Tommy what are you doing here?" Kat asked smiling. She was so happy about what happened earlier with him and Kimberly. Tommy smiled at her.

"I came by to talk to you" Tommy said. Kat stepped aside to let him in. Tommy walked inside and he sat down on the couch. Kat sat down next to him and she held his hands in hers and she smiled.

"So what do you want to talk about babe?" Kat asked looking at him. Tommy sighed and he looked at her.

"Um listen Kat...I think we should brake up" Tommy said. Kat looked at him and she let go of his hands as she looked at him shocked.

"What why? I thought you wanted to be with me after you and Kim had that conversation in the park" Kat said.

"Well...wait a minute you were listen to us?" Tommy asked.

"I was walking to my car and I heard you two talking. Why don't you want to be with me?" Kat asked as tears started to form in her blue eyes.

"I did want to be with you Kat but then I realized I still..." Tommy said but then he stopped and Kat looked at him questinly.

"You realized you still what?" Kat asked as she whipped away her tears.

"Kat listen im sorry alright but I love Kimberly I want to be with her" Tommy said looking at her.

"Kimberly?Your leaving me for her?!Tommy how can you do this to me?" Kat asked standing up.

"Im sorry I didn't want to hurt you neither did Kimberly" Tommy said. Kat rolled her eyes as she looked at her now ex boyfriend.

"Whatever just get out! Go to Kimberly I hope you two are happy together!" Kat said and she ran up to her room crying. Tommy looked up the stairs as she ran up and sighed and looked down. Tommy stared to walk out of the door and he went to his car. First he went to her house to see if she was there her aunt told him that she hadn't come home yet. Tommy sighed and he went to the park he looked all around for her then he went to the youth center. Tommy went to the table as he seen Aisha there.

"Aisha have you seen Kim?" Tommy asked as he caught his breath and leaned against the table. His friends looked up at him.

"She said she was going to clear her thoughts but she didn't tell me where she was going" Aisha said with a shrug. Tommy thought about where she would go to clear her thoughts, then a thought popped into his head.

"The ice rink!" Tommy said and he snapped his fingers and ran out. Rocky laughed.

"That boy got it bad" Rocky said and Aisha and Adam laughed. Tommy drove to the ice rink and he got out and walked inside. He looked out on the rink and he spotted Kimberly skated alone, even though she was upset over what happened he could tell she was happy when she went ice skating. He started to make his way out to the ice.

"Kimberly!" Tommy called.

Authors Note: I know short chapter but i'll have the other one up probally tomorrow and Summer Love will be up tomorrow too.


	7. Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know

Summary: Tommy is faced with a very tough decision, he has to pick between two girls that make him very happy. Will he go with his girlfriend or the girl that is his one true love? Read and find out

Disclaimer: This is based off the degrassi love triangle of Craig/Manny/Ashley. Kimberly came back from Florida during the Zeo time and I don't own power rangers.

"Kimberly!" Tommy called. Kim stopped skating and she turned around to see who was calling her name. Kimberly looked to see Tommy walking over to her, her facial exspression completely changed as she seen him.

"What are you doing here Tommy shouldn't you be with Katherine?" Kim asked as she looked at him. Tommy looked at her and he seen how upset she looked to see him.

"Kimberly please I had to see you" Tommy said. Kim looked up at him as he said that. "I am so sorry about how I treated you. I know that I messed up big time" Tommy was holding her hands in his.

"You sure did mess up Oliver. So what are you here to tell me you did choose Kat over me?" Kim asked looking up at him.

"Do you really think I would be here if I choose Kat?" Tommy asked her smiling. Kim looked away for a moment then she looked up at him.

"No you wouldn't" Kim said as Tommy held her hands in his. Tommy smiled at her and he leaned down a little and put his forhead to hers. Kim smiled as he did this.

"Then shouldn't that give you the answer Beautiful?" Tommy asked. Kim smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck as they stood there together.

"Yeah that gives me the answer" Kim said as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Tommy started to slowly kiss her back. Kim pulled away from him and she started to skate away from him . Tommy laughed and he grabbed her by her waist and he pulled her to him and he kissed her again. Kimberly smiled at them as they pulled away. "So how did Kat take it when you broke up with her?"

"She was upset of course and she told me to get out before she ran up stairs to her room" Tommy said. Kim nodded as she looked at him.

"So im guessing Kat and I won't be the best of friends anymore" Kim said. Tommy smiled as she grabbed her hand and he led her off of the house.

"Nah not right now anyway it will take her sometime to get over the break up and not be mad at us" Tommy said. Kimberly sat down as she took off her skates and she put her sneakers back on and she stood up. "Come on let's go" Tommy grabbed her hand and they walked outside together holding hands.

AN: I know short chapter but i'll have the next one up soon.The next chapter will be called_ I've Got Your Man._


	8. I've Got Your Man

Summary: Kim and Kat have a confertation at the youth center.

Disclaimer: This is based off the degrassi love triangle of Craig/Manny/Ashley. Kimberly came back from Florida during the Zeo time and I don't own power rangers.

The next day Kimberly was sitting in the youth center talking to Aisha about how Tommy came to the ice rank and told her that he picked her. Aisha smiled and she put a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Well it's about time! I mean come on now even when Tommy was with Kat I could tell he still wanted you, whenever you were around him he would just stare at you" Aisha said. Kim smiled and at that moment Kat walked inside of the youth center and she glared at Kimberly.

"Oh god Katherine is here" Kim said. Aisha turned around and she looked at Kat and smiled at her then she turned around to face Kim.

"Girl you better be prepared for her to be and ice queen towards you" Aisha said.

"Trust me im prepared" Kim said taking a sip of her smoothie. Kat walked over to the table slowly and she seen Kim sitting there smiling and talking to Aisha. Kat sat down and she put the bag on top of the table and she smiled at Aisha.

"Hi Aisha" Kat said with a smile, then she looked towards Kim and her smile faded. "Kimberly" Kim and Aisha noticed how bitter Kat had said her name.

"Hey Katherine" Aisha said and Kat hugged her. Kat sat down without even hugging Kimberly. Aisha sighed and she looked down at her watch and groaned. "Sorry ladies but I gotta go meet my mom" Aisha stood up and started walking out.

"Aisha!" Kim said but she had already walked out. There was a moment of silence between the two girls not knowing what to say to each other. Kim sucked her teeth as she looked around the youth center and Kat just looked down at her hands that were placed on the table. Kat took a deep breath and she finally looked up at Kimberly.

"How could you do that to me?" Kat asked. Kim looked her in the eyes and she slightly licked her lips.

"I didn't do anything to you Katherine you know that" Kim said. Kat rolled her eyes as she looked at Kimberly.

"Yes you did. You made Tommy leave me" Kat said. Kim scoffed.

"I did not! I just told him to choose between me or you and he picked me. I mean obviously it was a hard decision because no matter who he choose either one of us would have gotten hurt" Kim said.

"Oh whatever Kimberly" Kat said and she stood up and she grabbed her stuff from off of the floor. Kat looked down at Kim as she stood there. "Have fun with your sloppy seconds" Kat turned and started walking away. Kim smirked.

"Your just mad at me because i've got the man you always wanted" Kim said. Kat stopped in her tracks and she turned around slowly.

"What did you just say?" Kat asked as she walked back towards the table. Kimberly smiled at her.

"I said your just made that i've got the man you always wanted" Kim said as she stood up to Kat. Katherine glared at the shorter girl.

"I did have Tommy but you just had to steal him from me" Kat said.

"Blah blah you keep saying I stole him from you. And another thing how long were you and Tommy going out before I came back?" Kim asked.

"Two months" Kat said.

"Gee are you sure I was the reason Tommy broke up with you?" Kim asked.

"Of course it was you!" Kat said.

"Wrongo Kitty. Tommy told that you came very possesive of him when you two were going out. Like you would alway call him not even trusting him but then when I came back he said you got way to possesive" Kim said.

"Well of course I would be possesive with you around him! You were is first love!" Kat said. Kim smiled as she circled Kat.

"Exactly, first and only love. Now let's get one thing straight here Kat as Lady Saw said: I've got your man and you can't do _anything_ about it" Kim said and she grabbed her stuff and walked. She left Kat standing there very shocked with her mouth hanging open. She was getting ready to say something but Kim had already left the youth center.


	9. Promise Ring

Summary: Tommy gives Kimberly a special gift for Christmas.

Disclaimer: This is based off the degrassi love triangle of Craig/Manny/Ashley. Kimberly came back from Florida during the Zeo time and I don't own power rangers.

A few weeks after Kim and Kat's arguement, Kimberly and Tommy were walking in the park together holding hands. It was one day before Christmas. Tommy suddenly stopped. Kim looked up at him questionally.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked smiling. Tommy sighed and he licked his lips. Tommy entwined there fingers together as he looked at her and he leaned down and kissed her.

"I wanna give you something beautiful" Tommy said as he put his forehead on hers. Kim smiled at him.

"What do you want to give me?" Kim asked. Tommy let go over her hands and he went inside of his pocket and he pulled out a box and he opened it and took something out of it. Tommy grabbed her left hand and he slid a ring on to her finger.

"It's a promise ring. I promise not to hurt you, I promise that I will love you forever and also that one day we will get married" Tommy said as he held her hand in his. Kimberly smiled as she looked at the ring and then she looked at Tommy smiling.

"Did you practice all of that?" Kim asked smiling. Tommy smiled and he shook his head.

"No I didn't practice that" Tommy said wrapping his arms around her waist. Kim looked at him with a raised eyebrow and she smiled. "Well maybe I practiced just a little" Kim laughed.

"Yeah I knew it" Kim said as she still laughed. Tommy rolled his eyes as they started to walk towards the youth center. "So are you going to stay at the youth center?"

"No I can't my mother wants me to help her do something" Tommy said as they stood outside of the youth center. Kim nodded and she kissed him.

"Alright see you later" Kim said with a smile and she walked inside. Kim seen the girls sitting at the table and she rushed over to them smiling.

"Hey Kim. Why are you so happy?" Aisha asked. Kim showed her the ring and she gasped as she grabbed her hand.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Tanya asked shocked. Kimberly shook her head no.

"What? God no it's a promise ring. He promised not to hurt me, he promised he will love me forever and also that one day we will get married" Kim said. Tanya and Aisha smiled but Kat just looked down.

"That is a nice ring Kim. Looks like your relationship is finally complete again" Aisha said. Kim smiled and she nodded.

"Well it was already complete when we got back together but this makes it ten times better" Kim said. Just then Tommy, Rocky and Adam walked inside. Kim looked up as Tommy kissed her cheek. "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were helping your mother"

"Nice to see you too beautiful. It turns out she didn't need my help so I came here to spend some time with you" Tommy said as he started to kiss her. Kim laughed and she kissed him back. Tanya watched as Kat started to get a real upset look on her face. Suddenly Kat stood up and she grabbed her stuff.

"I...uh...I have to go" Kat said and she walked out of the youth center. Tanya sighed and she just shook her head.

"Are you gonna go follow her Tanya?" Adam asked.

"No she needs time to cool down. She's been really upset for the past few weeks" Tanya said. They all looked at her and they knew why, it was because of her break up with Tommy and he and Kimberly getting back together so quickly.

"Well she'll start to feel better sooner or later. I mean she can't be that upset" Aisha said. Tanya looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me? None of you know how much Kat loves Tommy. She really cares about you Tommy and to have you break up with her to go back with your ex really broke her heart. She's not going to bounce back so quickly it's going to take her time to heal" Tanya said looking at the group. They all satayed quite when Tanya said that and then she got up and left. When Tanya left Kim spoke up.

"Maybe I should talk to Kat about everything just to get things clear" Kim said.

"Yeah that will be a good idea seeing that your not exactly Kat's favorite person at the moment" Rocky said. Kim put her hands up in defense.

"Hey it's not like Tommy and I were seeing each other behind her back. So im just going to get that straight with her and maybe we can be friends again" Kim said with a smile. Tommy smiled back and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Good she shouldn't be mad at us forever" Tommy said. Kim smiled as she leaned on him slightly.

AN: Sorry for not updating so quickly I just got serious writers block with this story! There will be two more chapters left to this story.


	10. Girl Next Door

Summary: Kimberly and Kat have a talk

Disclaimer: This is based off the degrassi love triangle of Craig/Manny/Ashley. Kimberly came back from Florida during the Zeo time and I don't own power rangers.

Kimberly sighed and she took a deep breath as she walked up to the steps of the Hillard's house. Kim reached out and she knocked on the door. The door opened and Kim seen Kat and she smiled a little and waved.

"Hi Kat" Kim said with a smile. Kat made a face at her and she went to go close the door in her face. Kim sighed and she pushed the door open making Kat fall back slightly shocked. "Look I came here to talk to you! Don't try to shut the door in my face!" 

"You just don't come into someone's house like this!" Kat said but she was quickly silenced by Kim's glare. Kim stepped inside of the living room and she sat down on the couch. "What did you want to talk about?" Kat sat arcoss from Kim.

"I came here to talk about our situation you know you, Tommy and I" Kim said. Kat looked up at Kimberly when she mentioned that and then she stood up.

"I don't want to discuss that" Kat said.

"Well I don't really care we have to. You can't stay mad at me forever, just face it Kat, Tommy has and always will love me" Kim said. Kat had her back to Kim and she took in a deep breath.

"Yeah sure just rub it in my face Kimberly! Don't you think I know that!" Kat said. "I tried and I tried to get Tommy to love me the way he loved...loves you" Kat had finally turned to face Kim. "I mean come on now I can't compare to you! Your the most popular girl, you were prom queen, you were the president, a cheerleader and every guy wanted you" Kimberly looked at and she stood up.

"Kat you shouldn't feel like that" Kim said as she put a hand on her shoulder. Kat shrugged it off as she looked at Kimberly.

"Well I do. That day you came back I just...I just knew Tommy wanted you again I seen his face light up when he saw you he never did that when he see's me. Everyone just hugged you like I wasn't even there" Kat said.

"Kat..." Kim said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What? Are you going to say that it's not true? It is true Kimberly and you know it is! Everyone loves you they were all crushed when you left to go to Florida" Kat said. "Im nothing when your around everything revovles around you"

"Everything doesn't revovle around me don't blame me for everything that's going wrong with you" Kim said. Kat glared at her and she shook her head as she sat down.

"But its true! Tommy broke up with me to be with you" Kat said.

"Ok I know it sounds bad but your acting like we were messing around behind your back. I stopped hanging around Tommy so we wouldn't do anything that will hurt you! I thought about your feelings before my own so don't make me the bad guy here!" Kim said. Kat looked at her and she sighed.

"You just made it really hard to hate you for saying that. Listen Kim im sorry for telling you to stop hanging around Tommy" Kat said.

"And im sorry for cussing you out at the Youth Center" Kim said. Kat smiled and she nodded as she looked at Kim.

"Apology excepted" both girls said. Kat stood up and she hugged Kim.

"Well I gotta go. I have to go help my mother prepare food for tomorrow" Kim said. Kat showed Kim to the door and she walked out feeling a little happy she had finally cleared the air between her and Kat.

AN: Next chapter is the last it should be up soon!


	11. Baby I'll Spend Christmas With You

Summary: It's Christmas time.

Disclaimer: This is based off the degrassi love triangle of Craig/Manny/Ashley. Kimberly came back from Florida during the Zeo time and I don't own power rangers.

The next day was Christmas morning, Kim's mother walked inside of her room and she smiled as she saw her daughter asleep with her blanket wrapped around her tightly.Caroline walked over to Kim's bed and she gently shook her.

"Kimberly wake up" Caroline whispered. Kim groaned and she shook her head and she turned around and put her head under the covers.

"Mommy it's too early wake me up in an hour" Kim murmered. Caroline laughed and she shook her head.

"Well fine then I guess it's up to you if you don't want to open your presents" Caroline said and she started walking away. Kim instantly sat up on her bed and she looked at her mother. Caroline smiled.

"Presents? Oh im definetly up for that! Merry Christmas" Kim said as she threw her covers back. Caroline smiled and she shook her head as Kim got out of bed.

"Is Tommy coming over?" Kim looked at her mother as she started going down stairs.

"I don't know he might" Kim said. Caroline nodded and she followed Kim down the stairs. Kimberly had opened up her persents and she had got everything she wanted. Kimberly was upstairs in her room getting dressed when she heard a knock on her door. Kim opened it to see her mother standing there. "What's up mom?"

"Tommy just called" Caroline said. Kim smiled.

"What did he say?" Kim asked as she put on her earings.

"He asked me if he could take you somewhere but he will bring you back before dinner" Caroline said. Kim smiled as she looked at her mother.

"Can I go mom?" Kim asked. Caroline nodded and Kim smiled and she clapped. A few minutes later the door bell rang and Caroline let Tommy in the house. Tommy walked up to Kim's room and he knocked on the door, Kim opened it and smiled. "Hey handsome!Merry Handsome" Tommy hugged her.

"Hi beautiful, merry christmas to you too. So you ready to go?" Tommy asked. Kim nodded and she started walking away. "Oh wait before I forget bring a coat and some skates" Kim grabbed her skates and a coat and they walked out of the house. They got in Tommy's truck and he drove them somewhere far and he parked his car.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked. Tommy smiled and he kissed her hand.

"Well you remember how you told me you always wanted to go ice skating while it was snowing?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah" Kim said.

"That wish is coming true today" Tommy said.

"How? It's like a gabillion degrees out" Kim said. Tommy held up his wrist showing her, his comunicator. "But your not..."

"I know im not suppose to use it for personal use but I already asked Zordon and seeing that it's for christmas he told me I could" Tommy said. They got out of the car and Tommy went over to her and he took her hand in his. "You ready?"

"Course I am" Kim said. Tommy nodded and he pressed the button on his communicator and they teleported out. When they got to the place Kim smiled and she looked around. It was snowing out so she put on her coat. "It's so beautiful out here. I love the snow"

"You ready to go skating?" Tommy asked. Kim nodded and she put her skates on. Tommy had put his on also and they went out onto the ice together. Kim held on to Tommy's hands so he wouldn't fall.

"Oh wow the great Tommy Oliver has to have his girlfriend hold his hand while he skates" Kim said in a baby voice. Tommy laughed and he pulled her to him as he kissed her.

"Hahaha very funny" Tommy said sarcastically. Kimberly laughed and she kissed him back. Kimberly and Tommy were skating together just talking and laughing. "So um did you talk to Kat?"

"Yeah I did. And we solved everything she's not mad at us anymore" Kim said.

"Ok good" Tommy said as they got off of the ice. Kimberly and Tommy put on there sneakers, they were walking around together. Kim stayed behind as Tommy talked thinking she was right next to him. Kimberly quickly made a snowball and she threw it at him. Tommy whirled around. "Hey!" Kim started laughing and she screamed as Tommy threw one at her.

"Hey! Don't throw one at me!" Kim said as she threw another one back at him.

"It's called a snowball fight beautiful" Tommy said. Kim laughed and she threw another one catching him on the head. Kim ran from Tommy but he caught up to her and they fell on the ground together. Kim smiled as Tommy landed on top of her. Kim sighed as the snow came down on them.

"This was so fun" Kim said looking at him. Tommy smiled and he kissed her. "You made this the best christmas ever"

"Anything for you" Tommy said.

"I love you" Kim said as she hugged him.

"I love you too" Tommy said kissing her cheek.

AN: This story is sadly over now! Thank you for all of the reviews and im gald you liked my story. Oh yeah and there was this one review called TomKatforever that flamed me and the review was so funny to me. This review was just so childish this person was acting like they were eight years old calling my story stupid. My little cousin could come up with stuff better than that and he's four.


End file.
